


Break A Leg

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idioms don't make much sense, do they? Spock/Uhura fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break A Leg

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I owned Star Trek. I don't.

The room was silent except for the light flutter of page turning. Spock was nearly finished reading over his report one last time, eyes scanning over the closing remarks.

He stood suddenly; the motion startled Nyota into glancing up from her PADD, head tilted questioningly.

"Seeing as I have exactly four minutes and 32 seconds until I am expected to present, it would be logical for me to go to the auditorium at this time," Spock offered in explanation.

He began to walk toward the door when Nyota's voice stopped him: "Well, break a leg!"

Spock had heard many inexplicable idioms during his time on Earth, and this one presented no fewer problems than the rest had. He still didn't understand how a larger-than-average storm could be said to contain "cats and dogs;" nor did his mind offer any explanation as to why "bees' knees" were special in any way. But this was, quite possibly, the most odd of them all: how would a command to injure one's self be appropriate as a pre-presentation offering?

_How illogical._

"I do not understand, Nyota. Why would you wish such misfortune upon me?"

She giggled in response, causing his already raised brow to lift even higher. "It's a saying, Spock. It means good luck."

"I had inferred as much, for there was only a 4.82% probability that you were indeed mad enough to want me to break my leg. However, that does not explain the meaning behind such a phrase."

"I don't know," Nyota shrugged, rolling her eyes in amusement. "I'll look it up while you present, okay?" She waved her PADD at him, and Spock nodded.

"I look forward to hearing your findings. I must depart now, but I wish that you have luck in your search." The corner of his mouth twitched slightly in what Nyota had come to realize was Spock's equivalent of a smile. "Or, as you would say, 'break a leg.'"


End file.
